outside, looking in
by mandaree1
Summary: Vanellope is sick of always being on the outside, looking in. all she wants is a friend, and the right to race. DISCLAIMER i do NOT own wreck it ralph, the song, or pretty much anything used in here. i wrote the lyrics myself, so they probably have errors. first songfic!


**First songfic! Please don't flame! Read and review! The song is called 'outside looking in' by Jordan Pruitt. I thought it fit Vanellope really well! Disclaimer I own nothing.**

_You don't know my name. You don't know anything about me._

Vanellope curled up in the candy wrapper blankets of her mountain home, vainly trying to get warm.

Why did they hate her? What did she do wrong? Is she just that bad a person?

She sighed. No, it wasn't her, it was her code. If only she hadn't been a glitch… maybe she'd be loved then… maybe… they'd even know her name, or better… who she was inside.

_I tried to play nice. I wanna be in your game._

"Please, king Candy!" she begged hopelessly "I know I can be a good racer! It's in my code, I just know it! Just give me a chance! I'll play nice, I promise!"

"No!" Candy shouted "Sugar rush has no room for glitches like you in the races! GUARDS!"

But he needn't have bothered, for she had already glitched away, not wanting him to see her tears.

_The things you say, now you may think, I never hear about him._

She noticed once, a little boy asking his mother "mommy, who's that?" he pointed at her, and she gave them both a winning smile, only for the boy to be pulled away.

"Don't go near her!" She told him sternly "she's a glitch, who knows what she might do!"

She frowned, shoved her hands into her pockets, and walked away, knowing it was a losing battle.

_But word travels fast, I'm telling you to your face, I'm standing here behind your back._

She glitched into her favorite hiding place in town hall once, only to hear a discussion about her.

"She shouldn't even be here!" the person complained, an old man "why, she attacked my niece the other day!"

Vanellope frowned, wishing people would at least tell the truth about her, and glitched out.

_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, to be left out._

There was a gathering today, she knew. All the racers would line up and tell the people there life stories, and everyone would listen like it mattered. She wasn't invited, she never was, and never would be.

She wondered how much fun it would be to be included in something fun like that, she wasn't allowed near any of it.

_And you don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend._

_On the outside, looking in._

She lit the candle on top of the small piece of cake she had, softly singing 'happy 12 birthday' to herself before dishing out the cake, wishing she had presents.

Or at least someone to celebrate with.

_If you could read my mind, you might see more of me, than meets the eye. And you've all been wrong, not who you think I am, you've never given me a chance._

"Hi" she greeted a random boy "my name is Venollo-"

Before she could finish, the boy ran away, screaming "GLITCH!"

She sighed; there went the tactic of trying to be nice. All that was left was leaving an imprint on the game, one that couldn't be ignored. But how was she supposed to do that?

_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it feels like to be left out._

"come'on Laffyta, just let me try it!" Vanellope begged, pointed at her strawberry kart "I promise not to crash it!"

Laffyta "yeah right" she told her "I'd rather die than let you anywhere near the cart, you stupid glitch."

Vanellope gltiched, against her will, and appeared in her mountain home. Sighing, she went to watch the mento's fall into the diet coke lava. That always made her feel better.

_I'm tired of staying at home. I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time._

She watched the race from a nearby cliff, just itching to steal a cart and fly down the track, even if she couldn't race. But it's not like she could compete, she didn't have a gold coin.

She hated putting herself through the torture of watching the racers compete when she knew she could even get close, yet she couldn't stop watching them, enamored as everyone else.

She was so close, yet so far.

_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, to be left out. And you don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend._

_On the outside, looking in._

Would she ever get to race? Would they ever look past her code? Or would they always just call her glitch?

She hated only having herself. She hated driving people away, but who would put up with her?

None of them knew what it felt like… to be left out… they didn't understand... The pain of just looking in.

Maybe someday…. They'd finally understand… maybe someday… someday hopefully soon

Someone would give her the courage to race. Maybe someday… someone would even befriend her. But for now, she was alone.

She was on the outside, forced to look in.

**Ta-da! What do you think? I hope you like. I mentioned this before, but I'll say it again… this is my first songfic! For you fellow writers, I'm sure you understand how hard it can be. For you reader… well, it's really darned hard! Read and review!**


End file.
